Aimer un jour, aimer toujours
by Storiesmania
Summary: L'amour c'est toujours compliqué, mais une fois que c'est là, ça reste longtemps surtout pour ce couple


**Note de l'auteur:**

Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 1er mars 2019 sur le thème Aimer.

* * *

Aimer un jour, aimer toujours

Il le connaissait déjà avant qu'il devienne le terrible mage noir craint aux quatre coins du monde, l'ayant rencontré durant un voyage en Europe. Il l'aima dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui mais senti aussi qu'il était un homme dangereux. Il n'osa donc pas lui avouer ses sentiments, lui qui pourtant était réputé pour n'avoir peur de rien ni personne. Lorsqu'il le revit bien des années plus tard, il réalisa à quel point il avait minimiser comment était cet homme à l'époque. Mais, malgré tout, il l'aimait toujours. Même quand il est sorti de l'ombre et l'a capturé avec le sort Incarcerem, il avait le coeur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites, ainsi que des papillons dans le ventre. Il s'est donc laissé faire, l'aimant toujours à la folie. Il s'est fait embarquer dans un endroit très sombre, dépourvu de la moindre source de lumière à l'exception d'une petite lueur provenant de la baguette de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il l'a couché dans un lit puis l'a libéré.

\- Salut Percival. Cela faisait longtemps, dit-il avec un air à la fois maléfique et calculateur, mais avec une touche de tendresse dissimulée dans son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué ?, demandes le « prisonnier » sur le ton de l'ironie en se frottant les poignets qui lui faisaient mal, ayant été écorchés par la corde.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Gellert, sincèrement, avec un doux sourire.

\- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua l'autre sur un ton cinglant, limite blessant.

\- Tu aurais encore tes liens si je te mentais Percival.

\- Prouves-le alors !

Une pensine est alors apparue et le mage-noir y a versé un souvenir avant de dire :

\- Vois par toi-même.

Le sorcier Américain était très méfiant mais il a fini par plonger son visage dans la bassine et la mémoire de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas commence à lui montrer quelque chose qui était très flou au début mais est devenu plus net.

Il voyait par les yeux d'un autre un Gellert renfermé, duquel proviennent des sanglots et qui tient en main une photographie, la seule qu'ils ont prise à deux avant que l'accident ne les séparent.

\- Maître, vous vous morfondez encore pour cet homme ?

Pas de réponses n'est parvenue à la voix et celui qui parlait posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi… Les autres vous attendent. Nous avons tant à accomplir ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Vous pourriez avoir tous les hommes que vous voulez, pourquoi êtes-vous si bouleversé par cet ennemi de notre cause ?

\- Je n'ais plus envie de vivre sans lui. Je crois bien que…

\- Que quoi maître ?

\- Je… Je… JE L'AIMES !, fini par hurler le mage noir. Mais il ne voudra jamais de moi…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr sans lui poser la question maître.

C'est ainsi que c'est achevé le souvenir et en sortant son visage de la pensine, Percival était en larmes. Gellert a sourit tendrement puis lui a donné une serviette pour s'essuyer.

Une fois l'homme remit du choc, le blond le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de l'embrasser voulant voir si son distingué invité ce laisserait faire. Percival y répondit favorablement puis il déclara :

\- Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendus ce moment Gil…

\- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup attendu Val… Tu permets ?

L'Américain avait compris ce que l'Allemand avait en tête et il accepta, desserrant son nœud de cravate avant de la retirer puis la porte de la chambre se ferme à clef derrière Gellert. Celui-ci avait sortit sa baguette magique le temps de rendre la chambre insonorisée puis en souriant, il commence à retirer les vêtements que porte son aimé qui caresse sa joue. Ce qui se passa ensuite est toujours resté entre eux et se reproduisait régulièrement. Loin désormais étaient les idées de conquêtes du monde moldu de Gellert, trop occupé à prendre soin de sa moitié qu'il aimait comme un fou et qui l'aimera toujours quoi que l'avenir leur réserve.


End file.
